


A New Chance

by fromstarttofin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, adoption au, trans character written by a trans author, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: Alex moves to Lee High and meets some new friends — and a potential boyfriend.





	A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic of mine, the first one I ever actually ever wrote. I think it’s horrible, honestly, but I wanted to show that there’s always room for improvement. thank you for reading, if you do. :,))

-Chapter One-

6 months ago Alex moved into his new home. His guardians, Mr and Mrs Washington, were, how to put it carefully, of extreme wealth. They accompanied him with a laptop, phone, school supplies, and anything else he needed. He felt out of place, he didn’t deserve these things. This fancy home, his new clothes, new bed. Oh god. That bed. 

That bed was the thing he hated most, at home his mother and him couldn’t afford anything like this. He didn’t have these luxuries in the Caribbean. All he had was his mom, and now he didn’t even have her. Don’t get him wrong, he was so grateful for the Washingtons help and support. Not only about the fact that they didn’t care that he was trans and bi, but that they didn’t care about his past. They cared only about his future.

They so desperately wanted Alex to succeed. 

His test scores and grades proved he already was doing his best. But, Alex was starting fresh. Alex walked up the stairs to his new school slowly, he was nervous. He felt like he was going to be engulfed into his anxiety. When Alex got up that morning, he spread his outfit out on his floor He was wearing black and white sneakers, grey splotchy sweatpants, and a loose black t-shirt that made it so you couldn’t see his binder. 

Dazed, he started to walk into the school, but was interrupted by crashing into a student going in the other direction. “Oh, je suis désolé! I’m sorry mon ami.” His voice echoed in Alex’s ears. “Uh, i-it’s okay.” his items were scattered all over the ground, and the new voice was helping him pick it up. “Bonjour, je m’appelle Lafayette! And you?”

Alex had was still a nervous wreck. It took him a second to process what had just happened. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, but I prefer Alex.” The new boy exclaimed, “ Oh my goodness! You’re the new student.” Alex was confused. “How did you know that?” Lafayette seemed to bouncing with excitement. 

His energy seemed to be endless. “ I’m your tour guide!” Alex and Lafayette walked down the halls of Lee High School, quietly making small talk. About the weather, classes, teachers. When they came to the topic of teachers, Lafayette bubbled. “Mon ami, en Anglais you have Ms. Charles! She’s so nice and caring and empathetic..” he trailed off. “So, she’s really that great?” Lafayette look surprised. How could anyone doubt his word? “She’s amazing!” Alex was suddenly extremely excited. 

If she was as nice as Laf said, his day would be off to such a good start. “Mon cher, what are your pronouns?” Alex’s eyes opened. “Uh, he/him.. thank you for asking.” “Anytime mon ami!” They had come to a halt in front of a classroom. “This is where I drop you off.” Alex rushed to the back of the class, as a majority of the students had already taken their seats. The teacher was calmly assembling her papers. “Okay class, we have a new student,” she said as she stood up and started handing out the class’s new assignment. “His name is Alex Hamilton, don’t bombard him with questions, please.” Everyone started to look at Alex.

Flustered, he made a small wave. “These are your new assignments, your job is to write an essay about why you’re here. Everyone in Lee has a reason they’re here.” she said as she handed everyone a success criteria. “Complete this in 3 weeks, people. That’s 21 days. It can be as long as you want, but it can’t be any shorter than 5,000 words.” Alex looked like he was breathing ecstasy. He immediately took a piece of lined paper out and started jotting out ideas. After English, he had science, it went by pretty slowly. But, before he knew it, the bell rang for lunch. 

When Alex walked into the hall, he noticed Lafayette leaning on the wall with 2 guys standing behind him. “Lunch?” But Laf didn’t care for his response. He picked Alex up on his shoulders and started carrying him towards the lunch room. “Laf ?!?” Alex said while laughing excitedly. “Relax, mon ami! It’s time for you to meet my friends,” he pointed to his left. “If I’m correct, that should be John Laurens.” 

“Actually,” a deep voice replied, “I’m Hercules. Babe, you should know by now.” “Shut up, I’m carrying a child on my head. To my right, that really is John.” Alex looked back, and a light blush spread around his face. The tall boy had freckles spread all over his face. His eyes were hazel and entrapped Alex’s reflection. Alex let out a quiet “woah..” John seemed to be as flustered as he was. “I-I-I’m John Laurens..” “Alexander Hamilton.” 

Lafayette set Alex down as they’d reached the lunch room. Lafayette and Hercules were making goofy eyes at each other and Laf was nibbling on Herc’s neck. “Laf.. stop,” Herc giggled. “People are gonna stare..” but then it didn’t seem like he cared and gave Laf a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll go get us some lunch.” Herc said. “I’ll come, too!” Laf teased. “Fiiiiine.” Herc swung his arm over his boyfriend. “So, Herc and Laf?” Alex said sheepishly. “Yeah, they’ve been dating for about 2 years now, to be honest they seem like an old married couple.” John teased. 

“Yeah, but a little more like grandparents.” Alex joined in. “But for real, they’re a cute couple.” “Kinda like him.. Oh shit. That was aloud.” in a blur, he just stared at the table. A couple minutes passed. “You’re cute, too..” Alex looked up quickly, if he wasn’t blushing before John said anything, he sure as hell was now. When Laf and Herc got back, the two were just sitting in silence. “Woah, who died?” He joked. “No one, I don’t think.” John played. Alex and John still had blushes spread all throughout their faces.

“I think we just missed something of the amour sort, don’t you think mon chéri?” “Oh, definitely.” Alex and John were just staring at each other, Alex still hadn’t said anything. He was spacing out, infatuated, he replied “Me and John just.. just..” “Use your words, mon ami. Just what?” John bubbled, “Just.. talked.” Herc and Laf shared ‘a look’. “What was that? That look?” Alex finally came back to reality. “Nothing! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Herc cooed. “I think you know exactly what he’s talking about.” John chirped in. “Maybe, but even if he did, nothing happened, right, mes amies?” Laf teased. “Fine. There might’ve been a moment.” John spilled. 

“I ship it.” Laf and Hercules said in sync. “I guess we’ll leave the two lovebirds alone, right Laf?” “Oh definitely, new relationships need space.” Laf and Herc started to get up and move to a different table a bit away, but not to far so that they could spy on them nonchalantly. John and Alex made small chit-chat, talking about the Washingtons, turtles, the Caribbean, drawing, and lastly, LGBT. “So, are you gay?” John asked, it looked as if he was waiting to say that, and it caught Alex off guard. “Actually, I’m bi. But... you should also know I’m trans.” John looked relieved. “I thought you were gonna tell me you were in a relationship.” “So, you don’t care that I’m trans?” “Alex, I care. But it doesn’t effect how I feel about you,” John’s eyes met Alex’s gaze. “After school, do you want to.. go on a date?” Alex breathed in. “Hell yeah.” “It’s a date.”

-Chapter Two-

Alex’s day went by slowly, but he didn't care. He enjoyed all of his classes, it was just that he couldn't wait for the end of the day. He was so excited for his date with John. He was practically shaking out pure joy. Before the end of the day, Alex had to text Martha. 

To Mrs Washington 1:37 PM  
“Hey, you don't need to pick me up. I'm going out with John after school. I'll walk home after that. Love you.”

From Mrs Washington 1:43 PM

“Who’s John?”

To Mrs Washington 1:45 PM

“Just one of my new friends, along with Hercules and Lafayette.”

From Mrs Washington 1:49 PM 

“Just your friend? Nothing more?” 

To Mrs Washington 1:52 PM

“Maybe something else. It's only been one day, and after today one date.”

From Mrs Washington 1:56 PM

“Alright sweetheart. Call me or George if you need to be picked up. Love you too.” 

There was only half an hour left of gym. So far, Alex enjoyed all of his teachers, but like Laf promised, he liked Mrs Charles the best. She was seemed like a free spirit, someone you could talk to. In science he had Mr Denver, kind of strict but still nice. After lunch he had art with Mr Lutz, he was flamboyant and loud. He fascinated Alex. Lastly he had gym with Mrs Thompson, a little old lady who was extremely sweet, but had no patience. If you disturbed her class you were sent into the hall, Alex had been counting, and so far 3 students were vanished. 

Gym wasn’t Alex’s favourite subject, not because he was the un-athletic, but because he couldn’t wear his binder. Also, because he didn’t want to change in the girls or boys locker room, so he had to change in the washrooms that were on the other side of the school. Alex felt dysphoric enough that he didn’t participate in a majority of the sports, mostly the ones that included running. On the plus size, all of his friends were in gym. Laf, Hercules, and John all cheered Alex up with jokes and conversation to distract him. John especially tried his best, and it was working. He flirted every once in awhile and cuddled him lightly.

At the end of class, Alex rushed to washrooms to change into his binder and everyday clothes. His binder was tight and he was sweaty. Not a good combination. Getting the binder on was a struggle, but it was worth it. When he left John was waiting outside near the exit. “Hey, handsome.” John chirped. Alex blushed, he didn’t know what to do, so he just leaped into John’s arms. “It’s been such a long day.” “I know. You okay?” Alex was buried in John’s shirt. “Better now.” John pulled Alex away from him, “I can’t wait to show you the place I’m taking you.” “I can’t wait either.” 

Alex and John had been walking for 15 minutes, they’d been holding hands the entire time. Talking about different ranges of subjects. Some were more serious and some were lighthearted and easy. John stopped in front of a big house, “This is where we stop.” 

John pulled Alex by the hand and lead him into the house. John went into the kitchen, while Alex explored the living room. “This is your house?” Alex was amazed. “It’s my parents house, really. I just live here.” “Why do you say that?” John paused from getting ingredients out of the fridge. “My dad isn’t exactly okay with me being gay. That’s an understatement.. he hates it.” John resumed and started making the food. “I have to move out once I graduate high school. That’s the deal.” Alex was astonished. “I’m… so sorry.” Alex was holding himself back from cursing out John’s dad. “It’s okay, really.” “No, it isn’t. A father should love his son unconditionally.” 

John was just looking at the floor now. “I know, I just…” Alex went over to John and hugged him so tightly that his arms felt weak. “If you ever need a place to stay, you’re safe with me.” John started to cry. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course, love.” Alex looked up to John and planted his mouth to his. John didn’t fight it and suddenly Alex was sitting on the island while the two were passionately making out. John pulled away, “Maybe we should get back to cooking?” he giggled. “Maybe we should.” 

Together, John and Alex had made gnocchi and they were enjoying it on the hill outside of the house. They were leaned against a tree while talking and holding each other's hands. “So, why’d you come to Lee?” “Oh, um, I moved in with George and Martha washington.” Alex could see the confusion in John’s eyes. “Moved in?” “Yeah, they’re my adopted parents. I moved in the summer before school started.” John paused for a moment. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you in the adoption system? You don’t have to answer if you don’t wan--” “I was born in the Caribbean, me and my mother lived in poverty. My dad left before I was born, he was buried in debt. When I grew up a little bit, my mother and I got sick. I made it… but she didn’t. I miss her but I’m okay. I think.” John kissed his cheek. 

“What was that for?” “Just felt like it,” he bubbled “continu.” “Alright, well after that I moved in with my cousin, the only family member I had left. I didn’t really like him, so when he committed suicide it didn’t really affect me. After that, I lived in the house until the hurricane happened. That’s when the locals helped me move to America, and met the Washingtons.” all of it just kind poured out of him. John appreciated that he told him. “I understand if you don’t want to continue whatever it is this ma-” “I’d never.” John and Alex cuddled for another hour before Alex went home and finished his homework. Practically gushing to Martha.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me:  
> snapchat: @fifi9202  
> tumblr: insidious-incredulous  
> instagram: @jordikye


End file.
